


cat(astrophe)

by herstrulee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is weird, aku-kamu, and they're um, and very self indulgent, bongshik centric, but here She's a She, but i know no shit about kitten delivery so pls don't @ me, but they're (legally) still bongshik's parents, getting grandchildren Aw, i suck at tagging yup yup, jendong itu mantanan, jeno needs help, jeno rarely talks about his cats gender idk if bongshik's a she or a he :(, suck at writing too yup yup, this is all about her, yet pure
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstrulee/pseuds/herstrulee
Summary: Jeno tahu-tahu muncul di ambang pintu flat Donghyuck dalam keadaan seperti ini: masih mengenakan kaos itu—satu bertuliskan nama almamater mereka yang warna kuningnya kian memudar di bagian depan—di balik jaket jins yang hanya sangat sesuai dengan postur dan ukuran badannya. Beberapa helai rambut setengah kuyup menempel di dahi, dan bibir sedikit gemetaran karena halauan dingin.Donghyuck, untuk beberapa saat, cuma menatap dan tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. Jeno menarik napas, dan menyapanya, “Hai.”Ia benci fakta bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Jeno berbicara padanya setelah berminggu-minggu.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	cat(astrophe)

**Author's Note:**

> NCT is a brand associated with SM Entertainment. I take no advantage and own nothing but the story plot. 
> 
> unggahan pertamaku ke platform ini, diberanikan saja daripada dibiarkan mendekam di docs. inspo datang dari temanku yang kucing persia-nya melahirkan, tapi terpaksa dioperasi saat mau mengeluarkan anak terakhir karena tersangkut (?). kasihan, tapi untungnya berjalan lancar, ibu dan bayi sehat wal'afiat dan menggemaskan banget, hahah. then, the next thing i knew was how to turn this into a prompt and .. add some angst? or not-angst??
> 
> last memo: aku sudah baca beberapa fic jendong/nohyuck di sini yang ditulis dalam bahasa dan mereka semua keren-keren banget. maybe this one won't meet your expectations but thanks for giving it a try <3\. enjoy.

Jeno tahu-tahu muncul di ambang pintu flat Donghyuck dalam keadaan seperti ini: masih mengenakan kaos itu—satu bertuliskan nama almamater mereka yang warna kuningnya kian memudar di bagian depan—di balik jaket jins yang hanya sangat sesuai dengan postur dan ukuran badannya. Beberapa helai rambut setengah kuyup menempel di dahi, dan bibir sedikit gemetaran karena halauan dingin. 

Donghyuck, untuk beberapa saat, cuma menatap dan tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. Jeno menarik napas dan menyapanya, “Hai.” 

Ia benci fakta bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Jeno berbicara padanya setelah berminggu-minggu. Lebih benci ketika Jeno adalah orang terakhir yang ia inginkan hadir di depan wajahnya sekarang.

Ia kontan mengalihkan pandangan, ke arah manapun selain wajah Jeno. “Mau apa—” Namun perkataannya terhenti dan matanya seketika membola tatkala melihat bercak sewarna darah di ujung kaos Jeno, dan di ujung yang lain, dan bekas merah yang samar di tangan kiri, seperti tidak dibersihkan sampai tuntas. 

Donghyuck secara samar merasakan sesuatu yang anyir menyusupi indera penciumannya, “Uh—” 

“Ikut aku, Hyuck.” Ujar Jeno, tidak terdengar begitu ramah, sembari menarik tangan kanan Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahi, menarik tangannya kembali dari genggaman Jeno, “Ada apa?” 

“Aku butuh—”

“Butuh apa?” Donghyuck hampir menaikkan suara.

Jeno kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap Donghyuck, lebih lembut kali ini. Ia terdengar hampir putus asa, “Ini soal—Bongshik.”

.

Tidak lama sampai Donghyuck duduk di kursi penumpang—sebelah kanan Jeno—dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. Ia melihat cowok itu masih gemetaran saat memegang kunci _starter_ dan menyalakan mobil. Dalam diam ia hanya membiarkan hati kecilnya bersuara tentang betapa cowok ini _masih_ tolol kayak dulu. Selalu lupa bawa payung kalau pergi ke mana-mana. 

Ia sontak kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Ini bahkan bukan waktu yang tepat untuk nostalgia—apalagi tentang hal-hal yang pernah terjadi di mobil ini, jadi ia cuma menelannya bersama air ludah yang tidak ia ingat sepahit ini. 

“Sekarang Bongshik di mana?” 

“Masih diam di kotaknya. Sudah kuberi lapisan selimut,” 

“Kamu—” Donghyuck tiba-tiba hampir _space out_ karena masih tidak percaya dia sedang berbicara dengan Jeno. “Ini bisa dilakukan lewat telepon, kamu nggak perlu menerobos hujan dan datang ke sini.” 

“Terakhir aku cek—” Jeno setengah berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, “nomorku masih kamu blokir,”

“Oh,” respons Donghyuck. Dari ekor matanya, Donghyuck melihat cengkraman Jeno menguat pada setir.

Kemudian, hening di antara mereka hanya diisi dengan lagu cinta pop di radio. Lagu cinta nan sampah dan diputarkan dalam jumlah kali yang terlampau tak waras. Donghyuck ingat pernah meneriakkan setiap penggalan liriknya pada suatu malam berbintang bersama Jeno. 

.

Donghyuck mungkin enggan masuk ke dalam apartemen Jeno kalau cowok itu tidak menarik tangannya, ia bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menanggalkan mantel. Semakin dekat ke arah piano klasik di sebelah jendela, Donghyuck dapat mendengar rintihan dan suara mengeong. Itu Bongshik. 

Jeno berhenti beberapa kaki jauhnya dari situ, dan sambil berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia menderap, mengintip ke dalam kotak untuk melihat kondisi kucingnya. Ia menghela napas. Donghyuck tidak tahu artinya. Tangan Jeno kemudian kembali terulur kepada Donghyuck, “Sini,” 

Tanpa meladeni uluran tangan itu, Donghyuck melangkah ke sebelah Jeno, dengan hati-hati ikut mengintip ke dalam kotak, hampir terkesiap ketika melihat Bongshik ditemani oleh kloningan dirinya dalam versi yang lebih mini. Kucing itu sekarang sudah punya anak. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, terlelap damai di sampingnya. Donghyuck ingin menitikkan air mata. 

“Belum keluar juga,” gumam Jeno setelah menengok jam tangan, segelintir kekhawatiran melekat pada suaranya. Dan saat itulah Donghyuck tersadar kalau masih ada benjolan kecil di perut kucing dwiwarna itu. 

“Bukan aku yang kamu butuh, Jeno. Kamu seharusnya telepon Taeyong- _hyung_ ,” bisik Donghyuck, yang tidak punya ide tentang ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara membantu kucing yang kesulitan dalam _delivery_. Taeyong adalah dokter hewan Bongshik.

“Taeyong- _hyung_ lagi _day off_ , Hyuck,” kata-kata Jeno terselip dalam balasan berupa bisikan.

“Ke dokter hewan lain di sekitar sini—” 

“Aku nggak percaya siapapun selain Taeyong- _hyung_. Dan… kamu,” dua kata terakhir itu murni ketidaksengajaan. Donghyuck mengangkat satu alis. Semburat merah merayap di kedua pipi Jeno untuk beberapa alasan, namun Donghyuck yakin itu karena dingin. Dengan itu datang lagi alibi dari mulut Jeno, “Lagipula ‘kan kamu sekolah kedokteran,” 

Donghyuck menghela napas, belum sepuluh menit ia berada di sini dan ia sudah frustrasi, “ _Kedokteran_. Bukan kedokteran hewan, Jeno—” Jeno langsung menutup mulut Donghyuck ketika ia menyadari kalau cowok itu sudah berbicara dalam suara normal. 

“Shhhhhh, jangan berisik, Hyuck!” Bisik Jeno galak. Donghyuck syok, wajah Jeno berada dekat banget. Ia mengangguk ragu. 

“ _Yaudah_ , aku coba, deh.” Bisik Donghyuck begitu Jeno menarik tangannya kembali. 

Jeno mengulas senyum. Donghyuck baru sadar itu adalah pertama kali Jeno tersenyum padanya setelah mengetuk pintu _flat_ Donghyuck hari itu. 

.

Donghyuck hanya tahu satu atau mungkin dua hal tentang ini. Ia melihat Bongshik telah dikelilingi cukup selimut, Jeno juga sudah menyediakan air hangat dan kain bersih. Bahkan gulungan benang wol favorit Bongshik. Semuanya terlihat bagus dan nyaman. Donghyuck membungkuk untuk melihat kucing itu lebih jelas, tidak lama kemudian memutuskan untuk berlutut. Bongshik sesekali mengejan dan mengeong. 

Donghyuck membawa tangannya untuk mengelus kucing itu pelan—tentu setelah Jeno sedikit memaksanya membersihkan tangan dengan pembersih tangan beralkohol. Donghyuck menyapu tangannya di atas bulu-bulu kucing itu pelan sekali. “Bongshik- _ie_ …” Sapanya dengan suara selembut mungkin. Jeno hanya menatap, dengan dagu ditopang kedua tangan di atas piano. Mata mengilat dan mukanya sedikit cemberut. 

Donghyuck mencoba meyakinkan lewat tatapan, _dia akan baik-baik saja_. 

Sembari jarinya mengetuk-ketuk tutup piano, Jeno mengulas senyum lagi—bukan senyum yang membuat matanya menjadi sepasang bulan sabit bodoh. Namun Donghyuck membalas senyum itu. Sedikit banyak paham tentang perasaan Jeno sekarang. 

Bongshik. Donghyuck ingat ketika pertama membawa Bongshik keluar dari sebuah _shelter_ bersama Jeno. Hari di mana ia harus berbagi pacarnya dengan seekor kucing. Bukan berarti Bongshik menjadi musuhnya, sih. Donghyuck menjadi sangat menyukai Bongshik juga. Tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa Bongshik kadang-kadang menjadi tukang interupsi yang menyebalkan. 

Misalnya ketika Donghyuck sedang menonton tv bersama Jeno, Bongshik kerap kali melompat ke tengah-tengah mereka dan sejak Jeno tidak mungkin menyingkirkannya, cowok itu menarik Bongshik ke pelukan. Juga sesekali memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di kepalanya, meninggalkan Donghyuck dengan semangkuk besar sereal dan dongkol. Donghyuck benci mengakui bahwa ia bisa cemburu pada seekor kucing. 

Tapi Donghyuck tidak akan pernah sampai hati membenci Bongshik. Ketika kucing itu membuat Jeno senang. Ketika kucing itu menjadi pemanis apartemen Jeno yang monoton. Atau ketika kucing itu meringkuk di dada Donghyuck setiap ia bangun tidur, kepala mungil berbulu mendusel ke ceruk lehernya dan menggelitik. Donghyuck tertawa. Jeno melihat pemandangan itu setiap pagi dan bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa menjadi lebih indah. 

Galeri gambar di ponsel Donghyuck pernah hanya dipenuhi oleh potret Jeno, Bongshik, makanan, dan Bongshik lagi. Juga potret mereka bertiga. Ada foto yang Donghyuck ambil secara diam-diam ketika mereka sedang membawa Bongshik kontrol ke _vet_ , ada juga foto di mana mereka sedang memberi dekorasi pada pohon natal, dan ada foto ketika mereka hanya sedang menjadi _mereka_. Duduk santai di atas sofa pada akhir pekan dan menonton film yang sudah mereka tonton di hari sebelumnya. 

Foto-foto itu masih tersimpan di ponsel Donghyuck sampai sekarang.

Namun mereka bukan lagi _mereka_ —tentu saja—dan Donghyuck tidak tahu apa yang begitu menyakitkan.

Waktu tiba hari di mana Donghyuck harus meninggalkan tempat itu dan Bongshik, hatinya patah sedikit. Bongshik mengeong lemah di balik koper dan Donghyuck mengucapkan kata-kata ini sebelum berlalu, “ _Be good_ , Bongshik-ie.” 

.

Hampir larut malam. Pesan singkat yang dikirim Renjun lima menit lalu bilang, _coba kamu elus-elus perutnya, Hyuck_. Jadi, itulah yang ia lakukan. Jeno membiarkannya dan cuma terduduk diam di samping. Sedari tadi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah memantau perkembangan Bongshik dan bertukar kata seperlunya. 

Sampai Jeno tidak bisa menahan untuk menatap Donghyuck yang tak lelah menjaga Bongshik. Ada kantung mata yang cukup jelas di bawah kedua mata Donghyuck dan itu membuat Jeno merasa ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini. 

“Kamu pasti capek, ya, Hyuck?” Tanya Jeno, berusaha membuat suaranya serendah mungkin. Donghyuck menoleh dan menggeleng, untuk kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Bongshik yang dia harap mulai berprogres. 

Lalu mereka kembali dalam hening dan membiarkan pikiran masing-masing menggerogoti kepala. Ini. Bakal jadi munafik kalau Jeno bilang dia tidak merindukan _ini_. Apalagi jika ia bilang ia tidak membenci fakta bahwa satu-satunya cara Donghyuck untuk dapat bertemu dengannya adalah Bongshik. Jeno tanpa sadar menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya. 

Sekarang bahwa Donghyuck sedang berada di sini, hanya terasa seperti dia tidak pernah pergi. Mungkin Jeno sedikit kesepian dan merasa apartemen itu terlalu besar jika hanya ditempati oleh dirinya dan seekor kucing. 

Rentetan lamunan Jeno terhenti seketika saat Donghyuck merentangkan tangan kirinya ke atas punggung tangan Jeno, “Jeno, lihat!” Bisik-serunya girang. 

Jeno meraih tangan Donghyuck dan menggenggam jemarinya. Ikut mengintip ke dalam kotak dan senyum sumringah terukir di wajahnya tatkala melihat Bongshik mengejan dan anaknya sudah menyembul dari sana. 

“Ayo, Bongshik-ie, kamu bisa—” 

Jeno menoleh, terkesiap. “Hyuck? Kamu _nangis_?”

“Shhhhhh, jangan berisik—” Donghyuck sedikit cegukan lalu mengusap pipinya kasar, “—Jeno!” 

Bukannya melihat proses _lahiran_ anak terakhir Bongshik yang ia tunggu-tunggu, Jeno malah sibuk mengusap pipi Donghyuck yang basah oleh air mata. Tersenyum hangat pada pemandangan itu. Tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi jemari Donghyuck berada di antara jemarinya sampai mereka diambil kembali. Donghyuck meraih sebuah kain bersih yang tergeletak dekat situ dan mencelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk berisi air hangat.

Kedua tangan Donghyuck tenggelam di balik kotak, “Aku pernah _nonton_ satu video—” Jeno memperhatikan bibir Donghyuck seiring dia berbicara. “Katanya kalau ibu kucingnya nggak membersihkan anaknya, kita bisa bersihkan pakai ini, terus—” cuapan Donghyuck praktis berhenti teralun di telinga Jeno, fokusnya berganti jadi Donghyuck yang dengan telaten tengah membersihkan anak kucing itu dari selaput yang menyelimuti badan mungilnya. 

Air mata kembali membanjiri pipi Donghyuck ketika anak kucing yang super mini itu berbaring dan mengeong di atas telapak tangannya. Jeno melihat semua itu dan tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur. Seingatnya di luar hujan, namun hal terakhir yang ia tahu adalah basahnya sampai ke pipi. 

.

Donghyuck masih berada di situ, melihat Bongshik menjaga anak-anaknya sendiri sekarang. Beberapa sedang menyusu dan beberapa yang lain tindih-menindih di pojok kotak. Bongshik menengok ke atas, pada Donghyuck. 

“Kerja bagus, Bongshik- _ie_.” Jemari Donghyuck kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Bongshik dan kucing itu kembali membersihkan bayi-bayinya. 

Ini sudah larut dan Donghyuck tidak lagi punya alasan untuk tetap di sini. Dia beranjak dan baru sadar kalau ia bahkan belum menanggalkan mantel. 

Ia baru hendak mencari batang hidung Jeno ketika cowok itu berjalan dari dapur, membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir teh di atasnya. “Um—aku membuat secangkir teh.” 

Donghyuck mengekor Jeno lalu duduk di ruang kosong sebelahnya. Cukup berhati-hati untuk menyisakan spasi sebanyak satu kaki atau dua. Ia menghela napas, memandang dua cangkir teh _peppermint_ di depannya, bergantian dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya kota di balik jendela. Kuku tangan Donghyuck mengelupas secuil kulit di ujung-ujung jari. Hening di antara mereka tidak buruk, pikirnya. 

Mata Donghyuck beredar ke sekeliling ruangan. Tempat ini tidak berubah banyak, atau mungkin sama sekali. Masih sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya, kecuali untuk satu kotak berisi belasan _drafting tube_ (tabung gambar) yang teronggok di sebelah pintu kamar. Jeno tahu bagaimana Donghyuck membenci hal itu, ketika Jeno membiarkan tabung-tabung itu berdebu dan _blueprints_ -nya berserakan di atas meja—dan kasur dan nakas dan lantai kamarnya. 

Donghyuck merutuki isi kepalanya. Tempat ini cuma membuatnya bernostalgia dan menghadirkan emosi-emosi yang seharusnya sudah sirna. Ia menelan semua kata-kata tak terucap dan mengejarnya dengan sesapan teh _peppermint_. 

“Apa kabar, Hyuck?” Tanya Jeno sekaligus memecah keheningan yang hampir terasa tak berujung. 

“Baik.” 

“Baguslah.” 

Jeno meremas ujung kaosnya gugup. Masih kaos yang tadi ia kenakan setelah mengumpulkan segala nyali buat mengetuk pintu Donghyuck. 

“Ganti baju, _gih_. Itu kotor, Jeno.” Donghyuck mengucapkannya hampir tanpa berpikir. 

Jeno mengerutkan alis lalu terkekeh kecil, “Ah, iya. Ada sedikit masalah tadi,” 

Donghyuck menghela napas. “Aku kira kamu baru bunuh orang tadi, tahu nggak?”

Jeno tergelak, “Kalaupun aku membunuh seseorang, kamu yang bantu aku menghilangkan jejak mayatnya,” 

“Dih, bukan urusanku.” Donghyuck kembali mengalihkan pandangan dan menyesap teh supaya tidak kelihatan mati gaya.

Kemudian tidak terdengar apapun kecuali suara tawa Jeno dan tiba-tiba semuanya hangat untuk berbagai alasan. Donghyuck melihat Jeno terpingkal-pingkal dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang saat tertawa, seperti anak kecil. 

.

Donghyuck tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan ketika menyadari beberapa fotograf Jeno dan dirinya masih terbingkai rapi dan dipajang di atas kabinet, mengintip malu-malu dari balik model arsitektur Jeno. Tidak seperti ia mengira Jeno akan membakarnya sampai jadi abu, sih. Namun pikirannya kembali berputar-putar di sekitar fakta bahwa ia masih semacam meninggalkan jejak di tempat ini. Apa dia masih berarti? Bagi Jeno? Entahlah— ia harap ia tidak perlu memikirkannya namun tetap ia lakukan. Ia memikirkannya. Hampir mustahil tidak memikirkannya.

Donghyuck dan Jeno tidak mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Ini semua masih terasa janggal bagi mereka. Untuk kembali bertemu dan tertawa seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Donghyuck tidak suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan menyapunya ke bawah karpet dan berlagak kalau semua baik-baik saja. Memalukan adalah fakta bahwa Donghyuck bahkan lupa malam itu mereka bertengkar tentang apa.

“Kenapa kamu blokir nomorku, Hyuck?”

“Uh, karena aku pikir kamu sudah menghapus nomorku?” Donghyuck akui itu bukan respons paling cerdas.

Jeno tersenyum simpul, merogoh saku untuk menggapai ponsel. Donghyuck buang muka ketika tidak sengaja melihat tampilan gambar lockscreen ponselnya adalah foto dirinya dan Bongshik.

Jeno menggeser dan menggulir layar ponselnya dengan ibu jari sebelum beralih menunjukkan kontak dan ruang pesan singkatnya bersama Donghyuck. “Lihat? Masih _Bongshik’s Dadda_ dengan _emoji poop_ dan hati warna merah muda.” Donghyuck tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat namanya yang super norak, ia sudah membencinya dari hari-hari lalu.

“Kamu nggak menghapus semua pesannya,” komentar Donghyuck melihat balon teks warna biru dan abu-abu—didominasi warna biru.

“Iyalah, emangnya kamu?” Donghyuck meninju lengan Jeno yang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya dan tertawa.

_Bongshik’s Dadda._

Donghyuck—oh, kirmizi bersemu di kedua pipinya. Sial, sial, sial.

.

Donghyuck tidak bisa menyalahkan Jeno untuk hal-hal bodoh yang juga ia ambil bagian di dalamnya. Donghyuck juga harus mengakui ia melakukannya. Menyelipkan foto berukuran 4x6 sentimeter milik Jeno di dalam dompet, menggulir layar ponselnya untuk kembali melihat gambar-gambar lama di galeri, dan jatuh tertidur mengenakan sweter marun milik Jeno yang tidak pernah ia kembalikan setelah Jeno meninggalkannya di atas matras. Karena benda itu tercium seperti Jeno dan tidak ada hal lain yang tercium seperti Jeno. Karena ia rindu berada di dekat Jeno dan menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di dada cowok itu dengan ujung jari.

Tidak jarang Donghyuck kembali memutar cuplikan-cuplikan memori di balik kepalanya, kumpulan ingatan samar yang membentuk sebuah kaleidoskop.

Donghyuck pikir hari-hari bersama Jeno bagaikan musim panas India dan ia tidak pernah mau meninggalkan cowok itu. Namun ketika ia benar-benar melakukannya, ia menyetel lagu Christmas Lights dari Coldplay berulang-ulang—berjam-jam bahkan di bulan September. Karena ia ingat mendengarkan lagu itu bersama Jeno pada hari Natal tahun lalu dan menangis. Bongshik cuma menatap dari bawah pohon natal, jelas-jelas tidak punya petunjuk tentang apapun, apalagi peduli. Ia hanya menjilat bulunya sendiri dan berkutat dengan benang wol.

Donghyuck tidak pernah benar-benar melupakan Jeno, tidak juga berusaha. Kadang, saat sedang makan sendirian di kafetaria, ia malah teringat akan pedasnya roti isi tuna yang ia makan ketika pertama bertemu Jeno. Atau ketika ia sedang menonton berita di televisi, mampir di benaknya reminisensi tentang suatu pagi yang mereka habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan di atas sofa dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat pada halaman yang sama dari sebuah novel karya Dan Brown. Donghyuck ingat merampas buku itu dari tangan Jeno, lalu mulai menghujani wajah pacarnya dengan ciuman. Sampai Jeno tertawa-tawa, merengek, dan kepayahan mengambil napas.

Sedangkan berada di ruangan ini cuma mengingatkan Donghyuck pada malam tahun baru. Jeno memiliki topi sinterklas dengan payet mengilap ini bertengger di kepalanya dan ia mengulurkan satu tangan ke arah Donghyuck sambil cengar-cengir kayak orang bego. Jemarinya berada sekian inci dari buku-buku jari Donghyuck. “ _May I have this dance?_ ”

Menurut Donghyuck, Jeno hampir terdengar begitu menggelikan tapi ia tetap meraih tangannya. Membiarkan kedua tangan Jeno merengkuh pinggangnya dan membawa mereka berdua berdansa lambat tatkala True Love milik Coldplay mengudara di radio. Langit legam kota mereka mulai terhiasi pendar cahaya kembang api dan Donghyuck menyukai bagaimana hanya cahaya dari pohon natal mereka yang menerangi ruangan ini. Temaram, hangat, dan tercium seperti kayu manis. Satu tangan Donghyuck mengambil topi sinterklas norak itu dari pucuk kepala Jeno dan melemparnya asal. Jeno hanya tersenyum, kedua matanya berubah menjadi sepasang sabit bodoh dan ia menarik Donghyuck lebih dekat dan lebih dekat. Jantung Donghyuck meronta-ronta dan akan melompat keluar sewaktu-waktu—kendati begitu, ia cuma tertawa.

“ _Remember once upon a time, I was yours and you were blind, the fire would sparkle in your eyes and mine,_ ”

Jeno menyenandungkan lagu itu sembari membawa mereka berayun pelan ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Donghyuck bisa merasakan bibir Jeno menyentuh dahinya dan deru hangat napasnya yang tercium seperti Bailey’s. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jeno, membawa hidungnya menelusuri tulang pipi cowok itu dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada setiap inci garis rahangnya.

Tepat ketika kedua jarum jam sama-sama menyentuh angka 12 dan kembang api menjadi semakin semarak di luar mereka, Jeno sedikit menjauh untuk menatap Donghyuck. Ujung hidungnya mengetuk yang lain, ia tersenyum, “Selamat tahun baru, Hyuck.” Dengan itu, ia menutup jarak di antara mereka. Untuk tahun yang telah dilalui dan tahun-tahun yang akan datang. Selalu dan selamanya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Donghyuck berpikir kalau itu akan menjadi tahun baru terakhir yang ia habisi bersama Jeno.

Donghyuck kerap kali menemukan dirinya mengumpulkan kepingan masa lalu dan itu menyedihkan, kalau bukan tolol. Namun persetan karena semuanya masuk akal bersama Jeno dan satu-satunya hal yang tidak masuk akal adalah alasan mengapa mereka berpisah.

.

“ _Post-break up madness syndrome,_ ” Mark mengangkat suara setelah meneguk habis soju rasa persik dan mengobservasi untuk setidaknya dua jam. Jeno tahu atau tidak tahu ia sedang berbicara pada siapa.

Yang diajak bicara mendongak, memamerkan mata merah dan bengkak, ditambah bekas air mata tertinggal di pipi. Ia membalas, “Hah?” Mark meringis.

“Waktu habis, Jeno. Kita—“ Mark beranjak dan menarik tangan Jeno, “—pulang sekarang.”

“Hah? _Post_ — apa?” Jeno cegukan. Membiarkan Mark menarik tangannya namun enggan untuk berdiri. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat yang lebih tua dengan jelas. Oh, tentu saja, dengan mata sipitnya yang bahkan bertambah sipit karena bengkak.

Mark menatap Jeno datar. “Berdiri.”

Jeno menggelengkan kepala. Air mata tidak akan berhenti berderai dari kelopak matanya dan Mark mendapati hal itu memuakkan.

Ia mendengkus, menarik tangan Jeno lebih keras dan memaksanya untuk beranjak, “Berdiri, Sialan,” Jeno tidak bisa berdiri tanpa menyenggol beberapa botol soju kosong, hampir terantuk ke depan jika Mark tidak mencoba sekuat tenaga menopang bebannya.

Ia tidak ingat banyak tentang malam itu. Hanya Mark yang terus-terusan berkata sesuatu seperti: “ini benar-benar enggak sehat, Jeno,” dan kedua lengan bajunya yang basah oleh air yang entah dari mana terus mengalir di pipi.

Jeno tidak ingat banyak tentang malam itu. Kebanyakan isi kepalanya adalah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck. Donghyuck. Donghyuck.

“Mau Donghyuck,” Jeno memotong pembicaraan Mark tentang entahlah apa. “Mark, bawa dia kembali padaku.” Kemudian yang terdengar isakan Jeno dari jok belakang mobil itu, Mark melirik ke kaca _rear-view_ dan prihatin. Tidak cukup peduli untuk memberi respons karena itulah efek soju dalam jumlah yang tak waras pada Jeno. Efek Donghyuck pada Jeno.

Sindrom bodoh ini yang Mark beri nama _kegilaan pasca-putus cinta_. Jeno mendapat bagian yang adil dari ini, juga.

“Bongshik, kamu enggak rindu ayahmu— yang satu lagi?” Tanya Jeno sembari menuangkan makanan Bongshik di tempatnya. Kucing betina itu mengeong sendu lalu melahap makanannya yang sudah menggunung di wadah warna biru.

Dua jari Jeno mengapit telinga Bongshik lalu melepasnya, lalu mengapitnya lagi. Seperti sedang menggunting sesuatu, “Harusnya aku enggak biarin dia pergi, ya?”

Pertanyaan bodoh. Bongshik bahkan tidak perlu menjawabnya.

Lalu ada titik di mana Jeno bahkan tidak sadar ia tertidur dan terbangun pada sesuatu yang padat, empuk, dan berbulu memeluk tumitnya. Lalu dengkuran yang halus dan panjang. Bongshik. Jeno otomatis menyipitkan mata ketika berkas cahaya matahari menerobos celah jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Tangannya terayun ke spasi yang tersisa di samping. Ia tersadar.

Donghyuck tidak sedang berada di kamar mandi atau membuatkannya sarapan. Jeno benar-benar, sepenuhnya, sendirian. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia terbiasa. (Ia tidak terbiasa).

Jeno bertanya-tanya. Tentang mengapa ia terbangun untuk sebuah ruang kosong sebelahnya, sebuah bantal lain terletak rapi dan bukan untuk wajah Donghyuck terkubur di ceruk lehernya dan tangan Donghyuck yang hangat tersampir di pinggangnya—hal pertama di pagi hari, hal pertama yang Jeno perhatikan saat bangun tidur.

Hal-hal bodoh terjadi. Hal-hal kayak tersandung botol parfum dan menangis ketika melihat benda itu milik Donghyuck. Hal-hal kayak membuat dua cangkir kopi di pagi hari atau dua tangkup roti isi dan membiarkan mereka tak tersentuh. Memproyeksi percikan-percikan janggal, membiarkan es krim vanila meleleh di genggaman dan merekatkan jemarinya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia cari?

Jeno tidak pernah benar-benar bisa membiarkan Donghyuck pergi. Semua jejak Donghyuck masih ada di sana—buku sketsa kecil tempat Jeno menyimpan gambar-gambar milik Donghyuck, kartu ulang tahun buatan Donghyuck yang setiap hurufnya ditulis menggunakan lem _glitter_ murahan warna-warni, dan kumpulan potret super aib di balik bingkai.

Jeno tidak pernah benar-benar bisa membiarkan Donghyuck pergi, untuk cara Donghyuck membuatnya merasakan apa yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Seperti saat pertama kali menaklukkan hal-hal yang terlihat menakutkan.

Mungkin Donghyuck, memang, telah membuat Jeno melakukan hal-hal menakutkan. Semisal _sky-diving_ atau melahap habis semangkuk ramen super pedas (satu bertuliskan _2X lebih pedas_ pada kemasannya) tanpa minum. Namun di atas semua itu adalah jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada cowok yang membawakannya hangat sinar matahari Barcelona, bahkan pada hari-hari di mana semilir angin menusuk tulang membuat sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

Musim dingin adalah yang paling buruk namun Jeno pernah menyukainya untuk setiap pelukan hangat Donghyuck dan secangkir cokelat panas dengan tambahan krim kocok di atasnya.

. 

Hari akan segera berganti dan setelah Donghyuck memastikan Bongshik baik-baik saja, ia pikir ia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi di tempat Jeno. Ia berada di sini untuk Bongshik dan Bongshik tidak lagi membutuhkannya. “Jeno— aku harus pulang.” Donghyuck mengambil langkah menuju pintu namun terhenti ketika ia melihat Jeno berjalan ke arahnya dan merampas jaket jins yang tergantung di sebelah pintu.

“Aku antar.”

Donghyuck, tentu saja, hendak menolak. Namun Jeno bahkan bergerak lebih cepat darinya dan mendahului keluar dari tempat ini. Di belakangnya, pintu berderit tertutup. Di depannya, lukisan karya Renjun yang berkanvaskan bagian belakang jaket jins milik Jeno. Ia mengingatnya. Itu adalah kado pemberian Renjun setelah Jeno ikut berkontribusi dalam penyelenggaraan pameran karya seni Huang Renjun musim semi tahun lalu, sebuah kolaborasi dengan Na Jaemin—oke, itu cerita yang lain.

Donghyuck diam saja sepanjang jalan dari koridor apartemen Jeno sampai spasi tempat mobil cowok itu terparkir. Ia mengambil tempat di kursi penumpang—sebelah kanan Jeno—dan mengeratkan sabuk pengaman. Mobil menyala dan sebuah lagu pop lainnya kontan menggema dari radio dalam volume cukup keras. Mereka tetap terdiam dan berusaha acuh. Tidak ada apapun yang terdengar selain alunan lagu _country-pop_ berisik ini. Kepala Jeno sedikit anggup-anggip mengikuti irama.

_I’m starting to think one day I’ll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

Donghyuck menaruh perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. Karena kelihatannya cuma itu yang lebih menarik untuk dipandang. Telinganya penuh dengan kumandang sebuah lagu Taylor Swift lainnya. Cukup familier. Sampai pada baris lirik terbaik lagu tersebut.

_But you held your pride like you should’ve held me_

Ketika Donghyuck menoleh, jemari Jeno sudah berkutat dengan tombol radio untuk mengganti saluran. Kenapa jadi canggung begini? Jeno terkekeh kecil. Donghyuck pernah bersama Jeno untuk waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengetahui gelagat cowok itu kalau ia berusaha menutupi kikuk dan mengatasi canggung. Donghyuck sudah mempelajarinya dengan cukup baik.

Jeno berdeham, “Taylor Swift?” Tekan, tekan, tekan. “Lagu itu bahkan dirilis tahun dua ribu sebelas, albumnya— Speak Now? Siapa yang memutarnya di radio di hari-hari ini, coba?”

Donghyuck cuma tertawa kecil dan mengangkat bahu. Afirmatif.

“Dua ribu sebelas itu—“ Jeno menghitung di dalam kepala. “Delapan tahun yang lalu. Siapa yang masih mendengarnya—“

“Kamu.” potong Donghyuck, tangannya mengambil permen karet yang Jeno taruh di dasbor. Jeno berjengit.

“Masa sih?” Jeno menyalakan lampu sein dan mereka berbelok ke kanan. Donghyuck melihat sebuah _outlet_ Krispy Kreme. Sudah lama. Dulu ia dan Jeno akan mampir untuk memborong dua kotak donat—satu berisi donat mengkilap dan yang satu lagi donat dengan gula bubuk. Terakhir Donghyuck berhenti di depan Krispy Kreme, ia memborong dua kotak donat untuk dirinya sendiri setelah Renjun bilang itu cara paling baik supaya Donghyuck berhenti menangis di telepon.

(“Kamu punya kas berapa?”

Sebuah isakan kembali lolos dari bibir Donghyuck yang terus mengulum supaya berhenti bergetar. “Nggak tahu— tiga puluh ribu won?” Tangan kiri menggenggam ponsel sedang tangan kanan menggenggam setir. Ia mungkin butuh satu tangan lagi untuk menghapus air mata di muka.

“Oke, Hyuck, dengar. Itu cukup untuk dua boks donat Krispy Kreme.”

Selang setengah jam kemudian, ia berakhir dengan sekotak kudapan manis itu di atas paha. Penglihatannya sangat kabur dan setiap ia mengedip, air mata bodoh ini semakin tak terkontrol. Hal selanjutnya yang ia sadari, ia menyanyikan setiap baris lirik lagu Forever & Always dengan lantang dan donat tidak pernah tercicip lebih asin dari ini.

 _Thought I knew you for a minute now I don’t anymore_ )

Donghyuck bisa menertawakan hal itu sekarang. Namun pada malam itu ia benar-benar merasa jadi orang paling bodoh sedunia. Seperti seluruh hidupnya, keberadaannya, adalah sebuah repertoar, kalau bukan serangkaian sirkus. Ia belajar tentang kehilangan satu hal paling nyata yang ia miliki. Setelah lebih dari dua dekade mengelilingi matahari.

.

Meninggalkan kawasan tengah kota yang telah terlalu terinvestasi hiruk-pikuk mimpi, cahaya, dan kekejaman, Donghyuck dan Jeno memasuki lingkungan kompleks _flat_ yang terletak di tengah-tengah perbatasan dengan _suburbia_. Langit tanpa awan memaparkan bintang dan bulan tergantung rendah di antaranya. Mereka tidak punya apapun yang bisa dibicarakan. Atau punya banyak dari itu, namun berujung tersendat di ujung lidah karena—yah.

Mobil Jeno terhenti tepat di _lobby drop off_. Oke. Akhirnya. Hening, hening, hening sampai—“Um,”

Jeno hampir terperanjat. “Eh? K-kamu dulu,”

Donghyuck menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. “Kamu dulu.”

“Kamu.”

“Kamu.”

Hening kembali melanda sebelum mereka memulai kembali dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ‘Oke, aku dulu—“ lalu tertawa. “Sial,” satu hal lagi yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Ego mereka. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

“Hari yang liar, eh?” Donghyuck memulai.

Jeno terkekeh. “Yeah—tapi, sekarang aku punya lima bayi kucing untuk diurus, Donghyuck.”

Telapak tangan Donghyuck menepuk-nepuk pundak Jeno. “Kamu bakal jadi kakek yang baik.”

“Kamu harus mampir sesekali—mereka cucu-cucu kamu juga, tahu.”

“Kamu nggak berubah, ya,”

“Kenapa?”

“Masih nggak lucu.”

Lalu mereka kembali tergelak.

Mungkin memang tidak ada yang berubah? Mungkin perasaan itu masih melekat, percikan-percikan itu masih ada, dan cinta masih menguar di ruang-ruang jiwa mereka. Namun sekiranya mereka kembali, semua tidak akan terasa sama. Sekarang, itulah kebenaran pahit yang harus mereka terima dan hadapi.

.

Donghyuck dan Jeno pertama kali bertemu di sebuah restoran makanan Jepang di tengah kota. Semuanya berlalu cepat. Cepat atau lambat itu relatif, namun Donghyuck adalah cowok pertama yang Jeno beri nomor telepon di hari yang sama ia pertama berkenalan.

Jeno masih ingat bagaimana cecap wasabi masih membuat kepalanya sakit dan telinganya berdengung aneh ketika mereka pertama bertukar nama. Adalah sesuatu yang hampir menggelikan dan jarang dan terlalu ajaib untuk terjadi—kisah mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa penulisnya atau mengapa jalan ceritanya menjadi seperti ini. Namun bagian favorit mereka adalah ciuman pertama yang terjadi di ruang dapur Jeno. Sudah lama sekali.

Lembut, sedikit basah, dan awalnya begitu sulit untuk mengatur napas. Namun adiktif dan kehangatannya—masih segar di pikiran seperti baru terjadi. Udara tercium seperti cokelat. Sisa krim kocok tertinggal di ujung bibir Donghyuck. Selanjutnya, Jeno mempelajari cecap rasanya.—tidak hanya manis, terlampau sulit dijelaskan. Begitu euforik. Selayaknya sebuah ciuman. 

.

Namun, ketika Jeno mengambil langkah tak terduga malam ini, menghentikan Donghyuck tatkala cowok itu hendak keluar dari mobil dan— “Maafkan aku—” menangkup kedua pipinya dan menciumnya tepat di mulut, rasanya berbeda dengan ciuman pertama yang mereka bagi. Pikiran Jeno kian bertambah kabur. Tepat sebelum ia menjauh, kedua tangan Donghyuck menarik bagian depan kaosnya, ia membalas ciuman itu.

“Jeno.”

Jeno mengerjap dan tiba-tiba ia—uh, masih di sini. Apa ia baru melamun? Ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun ia benar-benar tidak percaya baru melamun dan— “Ya? Maaf, tadi aku—“

“Tak apa. Um, sampai jumpa lagi?”

Jeno manggut-manggut. “Yeah.” Ia kembali menatap Donghyuck. “Tentu— hati-hati, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck tersenyum simpul. “Kamu juga.” Dengan begitu, Donghyuck membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Jeno— yang mematung di kursi pengemudi.

Donghyuck baru saja hendak memasuki gedung ketika ia mendengar suara pintu mobil yang baru ditutup dan, “Hyuck, tunggu!” Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jeno. Langkahnya terhenti seketika.

“Um,” Jeno bergumam dan Donghyuck dapat melihat ia mengigiti bibirnya. Memerah namun belum luka. Sorot matanya tulus. “Kamu— kamu akan selalu disambut dengan hangat di tempatku. Berkunjunglah kapan-kapan.”

Donghyuck tidak bisa menahan senyum. “Terdengar bagus.”

Jeno menghela napas. “Aku bersungguh-sungguh.”

Donghyuck terkekeh kecil. “Ya, aku akan berkunjung kapan-kapan.”

Jeno tersenyum, beberapa detik berselang dan ia tetap di situ, menatap Donghyuck dan tidak beranjak. Donghyuck melangkah lebih dekat, membawa tangannya mengeratkan jaket jins Jeno, lalu membiarkan jemarinya merapikan rambut cowok itu.

.

Tepat sebelum Jeno beranjak tidur, ia mendapati notifikasi muncul di layar ponsel. 

> Bongshik’s Dadda 💩💗
> 
> **_lee jeno_ **
> 
> **_jangan lupa kirimi aku gambar-gambar para kucing!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> fin. 
> 
> terima kasih jika kamu sampai sini. itu sangat berarti.


End file.
